


From The Oceans To Space

by angelheadedhipsters



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheadedhipsters/pseuds/angelheadedhipsters
Summary: Who is going to take care of you?“All you ever have to do is just let him be next to you as all he wanted was you to acknowledge that he will always fight for your well-being.”





	From The Oceans To Space

**Author's Note:**

> I made the reader gender neutral so that anyone can enjoy it. Sorry for any possible grammar mistakes.

He became a sea of worry, unfortunately trapped inside of a raindrop when he saw you injured in the first place. 

It's not a rule for every mission to end well and without someone that's injured, right? That was everything you had in mind after this finished mission. 

You were harmed, not too much but still more than you were used to and that never sounded alright for Lance, no matter how serious the injury was or not. 

Everyone was worried about you, all the paladins were feeling uneasiness creeping as they looked at you once you all met at the castle at the end of the mission. You were a mess. They all wanted to help, but they had no idea how. Usually, you are the one to take care of their injuries as their medical help, but they never thought about what they could do if you were the one who was requiring medical attention. 

 

All that you wanted was to rest and get it over with fast. 

Lance on the other hand, was more and more distressed. 

 

When the night arrived, Lance had lost the count of times he checked the watch from his nightstand, not understanding how the others could even sleep after what happened to you. After assuring everyone that you could handle the injury yourself, there was no other sign from you. At least there was no sign for Lance especially. 

He wanted to go to your room and help you in some way even if Lance respected your privacy as well. This time it was all so much harder, not being able to stop his anxiousness alone like he usually did. 

He was ready to just jump out of his bed in a mere second just to get to you and do his best to help. 

 

After some time, as if the pressure was not enough, an odd sound of something being thrown against the wall startled Lance suddenly. The sound came from the room that was next to his, your room. He swallowed hard and got up from his bed in an instant. No, he was not going to let your stubbornness get him and keep him away. 

Arriving in front of the door of your bedroom, he took a deep breath in. He was not going to waste time. 

“Hey, you awake?” He asked in a whispered tone after knocking softly at your door. “It's your daily dose of _razzle dazzle_!” He continued with a joke he knew that never failed to make you laugh. 

What was not known by you or anyone was that even if his voice sounded as cheerful as always, on the boy's face there was no smile to be found. There was only a troubled expression. 

Your response to his call was weak but heard by Lance who continued to make sure that it is OK for him to enter your room, not wanting to disturb anything that you were doing. 

 

“Can I come in?” He asked looking around him nervously and waiting for your approval. 

 

There was a longer pause before your answer, thing that made Lance find even more questions in his mind. Happily, your response was positive after the wait, so he could continue his plan to be close to you in those complicated moments. 

 

“Sorry for coming here at this hour I just wanted to check if you are...” His words stopped at the sight he was greeted by, his word being crashed. “ _Dios mío_...” Lance whispered, shocked as every muscle from his body contracted. 

 

You were sitting on the floor, surrounded by new and some used, dampened bandages around you. The medical kit being next to the wall, hint that it was the object that was thrown earlier creating a heavy sound. The injury from your back did not look that well. Sure, the cut was not that deep but it surely was not clean, traveling over your back almost diagonally. 

 

“Hi, babe.” You briefly greeted him with a weak smile that faded fast, looking over your shoulder at him, trying not to look like you were troubled. 

 

“What happened?” He asked with shock and fear in his eyes that were moving frantically over your figure. 

 

He could not even move one inch closer. There were times when Lance froze at the sight of your smile, your eyes, feeling butterflies in his stomach but this time was something else. 

 

“I thought that I could do this alone...” You explained mumbling and looking down at the bandages and the tools you tried to use in order to clean the cut. “Seems that I'm not as skilled as I thought I am.” You continued while feeling how confidence was leaving you. 

 

Without saying a word, Lance looked around once again and tried to take in everything he was seeing. The bright expression he usually has on his face was nowhere to be found now as his sky-blue eyes were darkened by concern for you. The idea of him allowing this to happen, for you to bear this alone was slowly building up an inexplicable guilt in his heart. 

 

“Just stay there and wait.” It was all he could tell you as he finally made a move after taking a deep breath and get over the shock with amazingly fast strength and will. 

 

Lance walked towards the medical kit from the floor, lifting it. On his way to you, he picked up some clean bandages from around you as well. Finally, getting closer to your exposed back, his eyes caught yours as you turned your head to him and were taken aback by the look on his face. From a shocked expression, Lance went to looking and being motivated and just ready for anything. 

Nevertheless, the situation or what he's feelings were, Lance was always the one to put that aside for what really mattered in his eyes. All of those feelings he would invest in one matter were passionate and always benevolent. 

 

“Lance what is on your mind?” You asked frowning in confusion at the look from the eyes you loved to stare at. 

 

He wondered for a second if you doubted him. Even so, this concept alone was not enough to stop him from wanting to give you the best he had. 

Lance placed his forehead against the back of your neck. 

“Just guide me, tell me what to do.” He said it all in one simple phrase in one of his most collected tone, the one that always worried you the most. 

You were speechless but not surprised by his motivation. As the medical help of Voltron, you always helped them without ever thinking about what can happen if you were the one to get harmed. The answer was now coming out as you were injured, Lance was ready to take care of any of your possible problems. Of course, you both knew that he did not have the knowledge of some certain medical procedures, but he wanted to help you in any way, and any of his ways worked for you. 

“Are you sure, Lance? It's not necessary... I can just get in a healing pod and that's it.” You asked in a soft voice, swallowing hard and wishing not to get him into something as unpleasant as cleaning your wound. 

You did not want to put him through such a disturbing situation, true, but Lance on the other hand, did not hesitate one second. He was indeed terrified at the thought of making even a minor mistake in the process. 

If you needed help from someone, his heart would fill up with warmth if he could be the one to take care of your necessities, forgetting his own in seconds. 

 

“I will not leave you like this.” He explained briefly, letting out the only reason that was pushing him to making it. “You have seen me in worse conditions and helped me get over them. Let me have this, let me be grateful for each time you healed me.” Lance continued with motivation and stubbornness, both coming from his heart. 

 

Saving you. That might sound exaggerated but that is indeed what he wanted to do all day long. Saving you as in keeping you away from any type of harm and any type of danger. 

 

“I will try my best.” He told you even if that was what he was doing all the time for the ones he cares about. 

 

His hands were careful with each move as if you were a petal that could bend under his touch. Lance took care of every inch of your injury, cleaning it carefully, applying the bandages with great interest for painful details that needed healing. There were moments when all that concentration made the paladin hold his breath unconsciously. His fingers were meticulously running over your damaged skin as he continued his job, making you finally get away from the pain

Lance was quieter than usual but that was what happened exactly when he had to concentrate. His eyes were fixated on your skin being as focused as when he is the precious sharpshooter of the team. After making sure that the cut was cleaned and covered, he took off his jacket and placed it on your back and shoulders, lovingly, his hands stopping on your arms which he grabbed tightly. He could feel shivers run down his spine every time he saw you wearing his jacket. 

Later, you stayed next to Lance in silence with your head on his shoulder. The pain from your back was getting weaker because of the help Lance gave you and surely because of his presence. As relaxing it was to feel his fingers caress your cheek, something was still bothering you. 

 

“I can't believe how useless I was in this situation.” You confessed while looking down at your feet, being disappointed. 

 

With that one phrase, Lance knew that he has not finished his job yet. He had to take care of anything that was still hurting, more than having to, he wanted to. 

 

“Nope. I don't want to hear that.” Lance told you being revolted by your words as he practically adored you on all levels. He grabbed the sides of your face and looked deep into your eyes as a sign that he was about to say next was important. “The biggest part of an ocean is always undiscovered, you can't tell me that you have no skill when it comes to what you do for all of us. You only appreciate a tiny bit of that ocean of aptitude that is in you and needs to be appreciated.” He said without stopping for air, letting it all out. 

 

Lance was looking at you as you looked down and grabbed his wrists while the palms of his hands were still on the sides of your face. There was no smile on your lips and no sparkle in your eyes in which he loved to get lost in all the times you were looking at him. 

 

“You are ambition in the most natural form, and I am always amazed by this. I need you to believe in yourself so that I can believe in myself too.” He explained as his lips twitched and formed a candid and warm smile. 

 

Now, you were physically fixed, but on the emotional level the damage was still there and Lance had to change that. 

He would like to look at the stars with you even if he got bored with that scenery long time ago since he is in space. He missed heavy rains, lightning, soft peachy colored clouds on a blue sky close to evening, not stars that are seen all the time now around him. The only two reasons he would go stargazing with you were simple. One was because you just made things better. Even looking at the stars he got sick of, Lance could feel his homesickness numbing. The other reason was that he could take it as an opportunity to wish upon a star for you to be next to him until and after he came back home. 

If not stargazing, Lance learned way too many things you enjoyed, more than you would expect him to know. 

 

“Let's dance. I know how much you like it.” He said, suddenly getting up and extending his arm towards you in a specific and amusing invitation. 

 

“There's no music.” You rejected his invitation even if you were automatically disappointed with yourself for that answer. 

 

“Come on, we are such great dancers that we don't need music.” Lance cheered while helping you to get up. 

 

His eyes glowed with gratitude and excitement when he watched you getting up, holding his hand tightly. Lance became the prisoner of that magical moment, freezing just because of the way his hand was being held tightly by yours with such devotion. 

 

“Just follow my lead, we'll take this slow.” He said putting one hand between your shoulder blades and gently pushing you towards and against his chest. 

 

As you moved slowly with him, Lance was humming a song you both liked, you started to feel exactly what he was doing to you and that was giving you the healing you needed. 

 

 “Just like that, you got it!” He encouraged you while smiling proudly. “Hope that you are ready to get into a dancing contest when we get back on Earth.” Lance joked, finally getting back to his usual behavior you loved. 

 

You laughed softly as you placed your head on his shoulder, closing your eyes. Lance smiled at the feeling of having you in his arms and of course being able to take care of you. 

 

“Lance... Thank you for this, for all.” You said that in a soft voice, being certain of the plan of thanking him in each day, differently. 

 

Dancing with you more, Lance could feel how his heart was the only thing that was keeping the rhythm. His worry was gone but there still remained something that he could not leave unsaid. 

 

“You don't have to face something like this alone anymore.” He whispered as his lips were gently touching your forehead. 

 

All you ever have to do is just let him be next to you as all he wanted was you to acknowledge that he will always fight for your well-being. 

Lance was always bringing you waves of love and support in which you always found your way, but little did you know, for him you were the one to calm the wild ocean of his soul when there was a sorrowful storm.


End file.
